


Moonlight Tears

by Cineraria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Elizaveta berlari menyeret piano. [untuk #FlashFicFest]





	Moonlight Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  
> 
> untuk **73 tahun VE-Day** [8/Mei/1945] dan **#FlashFicFest**

Elizaveta berlari menyeret piano.

Ia tak peduli pada gemuruh ledakan mortir yang mengancam nayawa, maupun hujan peluru yang bedesing di atas kepala.

Jalanan besar itu hancur, diseraki pepuingan bangunan. Tumpukan mayat mengapit kedua sisinya. Sebongkah mobil hangus dilalap api. Asap  mendesis seiring bunyi derak gedung runtuh.

Tidak. Eliza bukan tak peduli pada kebrutalan perang. Toh semua itu sudah menjadi tontonan keseharian.

Yang dia pedulikan hanya sosok itu. Pasien dengan separuh bagian wajah dan lengan terluka; tentara yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Wajah dan tubuhnya dibebat perban bagai mumi. Ia kerap menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit dimengerti.

_“Perawat. Kenapa kau mau merawat musuhmu?”_

_“Perawat. Kau tahu, aku banyak membunuh manusia. Mengapa Tuhan tak juga membunuhku?”_

_“Perawat. Aku ingin main piano.”_

_“Perawat. Aku rindu mendengar piano.”_

_“Perawat. Tolong ambilkan piano.”_

_“Piano .... Piano .... Piano ...”_

Dipompa oleh kalimat menyayat yang terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, Eliza berlari, dan berlari. Tangannya menyeret grand piano. Ia terengah-engah. Keringat membanjiri wajah. Mantel putihnya lengket oleh peluh. Ujung jemarinya terasa pedih. Kuku-kuku seperti hampir copot.

Eliza melangkahi kobaran api. Kakinya menyingkirkan reruntuhan beton. Telapaknya berdarah menginjak pecahan kaca. Ia mengerahkan segenap tenaga menyeret piano.

Eliza memaksa kakinya berayun, dadanya condong ke depan, dan tangannya menarik-narik beban. Sedikit lagi, pintu rumah sakit itu sudah tampak di depan mata.

Eliza melintas masuk melalui palang pintu yang hampir copot. Tak ada yang tersisa dari perang selain kehancuran.

Grand piano terseret di belakangnya. Eliza berdiri terengah-engah di depan ranjang pasien.

Mata tentara itu berbinar dengan kilauan yang belum pernah Eliza lihat tandingannya.

“Roderich...,” kata Eliza, “pianomu ... mainkanlah.”

“Terim kasih, Perawat. Kau sungguh berhati malaikat.”

***

Eliza tengah menangani sejumlah pasien ketika denting-denting piano mengalun ke penjuru bilik rumah sakit.

Di semua lorong, bilik, dan kamar yang pengap oleh bau darah dan penuh aroma kematian, alunan musik mengalir seperti berkas sinar rembulan menerangi kegelapan.

_Moonlight Sonata._

Eliza terenyuh membayangkan Roderich, di atas kursi roda, memainkan piano dengan satu tangannya.

Eliza percaya sekaligus mengagumi tekad prujurit itu.

Irunya baru saja memperingatkan kenekatan Eliza. Tak seharusnya ia memindahkan pasien dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

Dentingan sonata mengalun menenangkan para pasien. Teriakan kesakitan dan raungan kepedihan seketika teredam. Para perawat dan dokter tertegun. Musik menyimpan sejuta kekuatan. Liriknya mengobati luka akibat kengerian perang yang tak sanggup mereka sembuhkan.

Eliza sedang menggotong dus penuh obat ketika alunan piano melemah.

Dus itu meluncur dari tangan, terjatuh ke lantai lorong. Botol-botol obat dan kasa berserakan.

Elizaveta terenyak dan berlari. Erika menyeru namanya. Ia tak mendengar lagi.

Nada-nada beralun tak beraturan. Elizaveta berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk. Tetapi ketika dia tiba di ambang pintu ruang rawat Roderich, harapan (baik)nya hancur oleh kenyataan.

Dentingan sonata terhenti. Di atas kursi roda, dengan satu tangan rebah pada tuts piano, kepala Roderich terkulai.

Eliza menghambur menuju Roderich. Didekapnya tubuh yang telah terbujur kaku. Dia menahan pelupuk matanya agar tidak tumpah. Tetapi kenangan-kenangan singkat dan momen-momen menyentuh yang terukir bersama sang pianis itu berkelabat. Eliza tak sanggup membendung derai air mata, begitu pula redam yang meremukkan hatinya.

Itu adalah permainan piano Roderich yang terakhir. Elizaveta tak akan pernah mendengarnya lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Bagi saya yang doyan nulis panjang dengan kalimat bertele-tele, event ini sangat membantu dalam berlatih menulis sesingkat dan sepadat mungkin.  
> Satu lagi untuk AusHun. Mungkin, aura tragedy/sadness-nya nggak terasa... tapi sudah sejak lama ingin bikin Eliza jadi perawat dengan Roderich tentara Jerman.


End file.
